The Brothers orochimarus untold childhood
by breoncay
Summary: the first chapter is short but it gets better during the naruto episodes we never were told mutch about orochimarus childhood. here is his untold story that lead to his death rated M for future chapters
1. welcome ryuu

Current characters:

Izune Rem-

Age: 46

Description: long black hair, amber eyes, pale skin. Used a sword and rope [to strangle people] he is a S rank criminal who fled from konaha with suna.

Suna Rem-

Age:37

Description: long dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, long tong, slits for pupils. Egyptian. Married to Izune.

Ryuu Rem-

Description: short black hair, hazel eyes, slits for pupils, pale skin. Dark purple eye markings similar to orochimarus

"_so…when did this all start?"_

"_well I guess it began with my brothers birth..i was 3.." _

It was a clear summer night, and the sounds of a new born baby could be heard echoing through the Rem residence. Orochimaru stood at his mother's bed holding her hand as his father pulled a small infant out. Suna [orochimarus mother] looked up panting "oh my god..hes beautiful" Izune [orochimarus dad] looked over the child, he wasn't crying. "Another mistake" he said blandly 'suna…you idiot!" his hand slapped hard against sunas face as Orochimaru backed up slightly. Izune said "you yet again fail to bare me a worthy child!' he shoved the small baby into her arms, suna only hung her head low "…im sorry". Izune grunts "you should be" he turned and walks out closing the door behind him. Suna looked to the newborn and hugged him close as Orochimaru inched closer. Suna looked to him and smiles "Orochimaru, meet your new baby brother" she tilted the child towards him, Orochimaru tilted his head staring at his little brother "..he looks like me" suna nods "yes he does…do you want to name him?' Orochimaru smiled "yes! I wanna call him ryuu!" suna chuckled a little "ryuu it is then" she looked down at the infant as it suckled on her finger "..Welcome to to world…little ryuu"

"_dad was never the loving type…he had his dreams set on destruction and having the perfect son to help him with that, I wasn't that son…he treated us all terribly especially mom…but…she always somehow managed to smile…I guess it kept me and ryuu going" _


	2. camping

"2 years past, things hadn't gotten easier…it was still like a boot camp"

"Orochimaru! Move your ass outside and start training!" Orochimaru was trying to help ryuu get changed into his kimono, but immediately reacted to his father's call and ran out leaving ryuu half dressed. Izune stood outside holding strap on weights "what the hell took you so long" Orochimaru said "…I was dressing ryuu' Izune immediately responded in a harsh tone "stop wasting your time with your brother! Focus everything on training!" Orochimaru nodded "y-yes sir" it pained Orochimaru to leave his brother alone, with his mother busy dealing with his dad he was the only one around to help ryuu. Izune walked over and strapped the weights onto orochimarus arms and legs "I want 6 laps around the forest by lunch or I swear to god there's a hard beating in your future" Orochimarus arms hung low from the weight he gulps nodding his head, Izune walked inside "suna! Get the fuck over here!"

Orochimaru looked down at his feet and began dragging his feet groaning at the difficulty of the weights. Ryuu came running outside onto the deck looking over to Orochimaru "owo! Owo! I wanna do it too!" he ran over dragging his kimono which was hanging half way off him. Orochimaru looked to him "ryuu no go inside…dads going to kill you if he sees you out here with me" ryuu grabbed onto orochimarus arm whimpering "but I want to do this to, im bored" Orochimaru cringed at the extra weight that ryuu put on his arm "ok..ok…you can walk with me" ryuu smiles and lets go 'yay!"

On the 5th lap Orochimaru collapsed under a tree gasping for air, ryuu looked over and sat down next to him "owo why'd you stop?' orochimaru sighs annoyed at the stupid question, wasn't it obvious? "Because ryuu…im exhausted..my arms feel like they're going to fall off" ryuu said "oh ok" he lays down next to Orochimaru "im exhawsted too" orochimaru smiled a little at his brothers attempt to copy him, he slipped the weights off pulling ryuu into a hug 'come here goof" ryuu giggled squirming around a little as orochimaru gave him a noogie.

Suddenly a large crash noise came from the house Izune could be heard yelling as suna screamed. Orochimaru looked in the direction of the house shocked by the sudden noise, although it wasn't all to new to him. Ryuu hadn't notice it he continued to giggle as he pushed orochimarus hand off his head "stop it' orochimaru looked to ryuu and sits up "…feel like camping?" ryuu smiles "yay camping!" orochimaru slipped the weights off his feet and stood up, he was afraid to go home when his father was this mad because he knew it was either him or ryuu who would be next to be hit.

Orochimaru led ryuu through the forest to a small waterfall that fed into a lake. Ryuu looked around and smiled "pretty" orochimaru smiles a little "..yep' he walks over to the waterfall and picked up ryuu moving behind it into a cave. "its like a secret hide out!" ryuu said as he looked around excitingly. Orochimaru nods putting him down "I come here sometimes to um….camp…" ryuu said 'shouldn't we tell mommy and daddy?" orochimaru walks over to a blanket and sits down "um no its ok they don't need to know" ryuu walks over and sat down "oh ok"

It wasn't long before ryuu passed out asleep sucking on his thumb. But orochimaru was wide awake stroking his brothers hair, the sounds of his mothers scream echoed through his head as he stared out into the waterfall.

"I didn't want to worry my mom by trying to help..she'd never forgive herself if I got hurt because of her. So I focused on keeping my brother safe, I felt that he needed me…or maybe I needed him"


	3. the lesson of being a man

The sun shone through the water fall as it lit up the cave. Orochimarus eyes stung a little from lack of sleep that night "o-ow" he winced as he rubbed his eyes. He stood up shielding the sun from his eyes using his hand as he picked up ryuu, attempting to not stir his little brother from his sleep.

Orochimaru took his time coming home enjoying the stillness of the morning. As he approached the house a fearful vibe entered orochimaru as he walked up the stairs, once he walked through that door he knew he was going to be in trouble. "here we go" he thought as he quietly opened the door stepping in, the lights were off, everything was unusually quiet.

"mom?" he called out

No answerer

"mom were home!" he walked over to the couch setting little ryuu down on it pulling a blanket over him.

As orochimaru turned he realized the house was in ruins, vases were broken the rug was scrunched up as if there was a struggle, and leading into the kitchen was small splatters of a crimson liquid. "…! O-oh no.." he darted into the kitchen slipping over the blood a little. There on the floor lay his limp mother under her was a small pile of shattered glass and blood.

"MOM!" he rushed over to her side kneeling down at her side. He shook her pleading for her to wake up tears swelling in his eyes, "please no mom you can't be dead, please wake up!"

Suna emitted a few small coughs as she opened her eyes weakly "…it's ok honey...Im ok…" orochimarus heart nearly skipped a beat he clung onto mother tears seeping out of his eyes "m-mommy" Suna sat up and hugged him as blood trickled down her cheeks.

Izune walked downstairs "orochimaru! Where are you!" his voice was stern and angry. Orochimaru looked to the kitchen door startled from his father's call, he obediently let go of his mother and walked out into the living room where his father stood.

"where were you last night" Izune questioned as he glared down at orochimaru

"i-I got lost in the forest"

"oh did you? And why was your brother with you?"

"because…he wanted to com-" he was cut off by a hard slap across his face causing him to almost fall over. "how many times do I have to tell you! Stop letting your brother interfere with your training! Start using your head you idiot!" Izune struck orochimaru again. Orochimaru bit down on his lip hard fighting back tears both his cheeks were red but if his father saw him cry there would be worse than just a few simple slaps across the face.

"2 things make up a man, power and strength. You lack them both! You're a pathetic excuse for a son im ashamed of you! If you don't clean up your act im throwing you and your brother out of this house! Understood!" orochimaru nodded quietly lowering his head "y-yes sir" with that, Izune exited back to his room.

~later that night~

Orochimaru was in his room on the top bunk of his bed ryuu was curled up on the bottom bunk fast asleep. Orochimaru put his arms behind his head closing his eyes "…power and strength make up a man?" he thought to himself "….if im a man ill be respected, ill be able to leave, dad will leave me alone…but how much power do I need?" he sighed and rolled over picking at the wall paper.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by ryuus screaming, he sat up looking over the side of the bunk. Ryuu was screaming squirming around in his blanket.

"ryuu, stop your gonna wake up dad!" he said in a whisper/yell as he climbed down the ladder. He rushed over putting his hand over ryuus mouth "shhh!" ryuus eyes shot open he was in a cold sweat "…!"

Orochimaru cautiously removed his hand "..what was that all about?" he asked as he sat on the bed. ryuu sat up shivering "i…I had a bad dream" orochimaru tilted his head "…about what?" ryuu gulped as tears ran down the sides of his face "t..there was fire…everywhere...i could hear you screaming and mommy and daddy…but I couldn't see you…then I started to burn and I screamed for you..but you didn't come and help me…" he started crying more as orochimaru pulled him into a hug "shh shh its ok ryuu, there's no fire and im right here" ryuu clung onto orochimaru sobbing "owo don't leave me alone" orochimaru sighed and stroked ryuus hair "I won't I promise"

"Have you ever made a promise before?"

"Yeah loads of times"

"Did you keep them?"

"Sometimes…"

"….never break a promise...especially to someone close to you"


	4. the fire

"a few months passed…."

Orochimaru had just turned 6 and ryuu was 3, each day was getting harder. Orochimaru had been taking his dads advice and was trying to get stronger and increase his power, but no matter how much he worked his fathers abusive behavior continued.

But orochimaru never gave up, he was out in the forest training. As he performed hand signs he extended his arm "striking shadow snake!" 1 snake came out but limply fell frontward "damn…this won't do" the snake disappeared back up into his sleeve. A large grumble noise came from his stomach he groans "it's so late…if I don't eat im going to pass out" he thought as he began walking home.

In the distance a large amber light glowed through the trees. Orochimaru squints his eyes "what the heck is that…" he started running. As he approached the house he gasped, it was on fire.

The large flames engulfed every last inch of the house growing higher and higher. Orochimaru ran up to the house "n-no! mom! Dad! Ryuu!" he attempted to enter the house through the front door but the deck collapsed and he was forced to move back.

A small cry could be heard from inside the house "owo! Owo!" orochimaru stared "…! That's ryuu…hold on ryuu im coming!" he took a few steps back and darted for the collapsed deck, he leapt over the burning wood and landed in the smoldering house.

As he pulled his kimono up over his mouth he looked around "ryuu! Where are you!" "im up here!" orochimaru looked to his room and ran over grabbing the metal door knob "ouch! Hot!" he let go immediately. Ryuus coughing could be heard from inside the room, orochimaru growls he slammed himself up against the door, again, and again, and again.

The door broke in spreading burning ashes everywhere, he coughed standing up "where are you ryuu!" ryuu whimpers as he crawled out from under the bunk bed "im over here owo" orochimaru grabbed ryuus hand and pulled him out of the room "come on we got-" suddenly screams filled the house…it was his parents.

Orochimaru looked around "mom! Dad!"

"orochimaru is that you! Hunny get out of here!"

Orochimarus gaze turned to the bathroom door he ran over "mom! Don't worry im gonna get you out!" a loud clank noise came from the roof as it bent inward. Suna said "no baby, listen to me you have to get out of here now. Do you have your brother" he nodded "yeah but mo-"she interrupted "no buts! We'll be right out I promise" she coughed. Orochimaru bit his lip he nods "…ok mom" and he ran out of the house with ryuu.

Ryuu said "owo! What about mommy and daddy!" orochimaru ran over to a tree "they're coming don't worry they said they'd come" he looked over to the house and waited "come on mom…come on dad…" he thought to himself as he clutched ryuus hand tightly. Another loud clank noise came from the house and suddenly the roof collapsed in causing the flames to grow even higher, a loud scream emitted from the house but faded fast.

Orochimaru stared in shock "…!" his eyes darted around looking to see if his parents got out ryuu whines "o-owo?" orochimarus hand slipped from ryuus he slowly walked towards the house "…m-mom..d-dad" he slid down onto his knees. Ryuu walked over "owo? Where is mommy and daddy" tears slowly filled orochimarus eyes he tried to fight them back "t-they got out..don't worry..they're probably looking for us right now…let's just wait" ryuu nods and sits down next to orochimaru.

Hours passed, the flames slowly died down and there was no sign of suna and Izune. Ryuu had fallen asleep he was curled up in a ball, orochimaru stood up he walked up to the charred house stepping over the destroyed structure. He went over to where the bathroom had been and began frantically digging through the wood "dad probably just did a shield jutsu or something..yeah there under all this they're ok..They're ok" he was crying but at the same time smiling, it was a desperate smile.

He moved a large piece of wood and under it laid his mother and father burnt to a crisp. Orochimaru screamed and stepped back he wanted to look away but couldn't "NO! NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! THIS ISNT REA-"coughs escaped Izune mouth along with smoke "o-orochimaru?" his voice sounded as burnt as his skin. Orochimaru crawled over sitting next to Izune "dad! Your ok!" Izune said "…barley…orochimaru?" "Yeah dad?" "I want you to have this…" he weakly took a necklace off his neck as skin dropped off his arm. It was a silver metal necklace with 4 music notes on it he placed it in orochimarus hands "it was…my father's…" he wheezed. Orochimaru stared at the necklace and put it on Izune said "...and now it's yours...take your brother and run.." orochimaru shook his head "im not gonna leave you!" Izune said "don't be a idiot, go and protect your brother…we'll be fine here" orochimaru looks down. Izune said "son..." he placed his burnt hand on orochimarus head making him look up "…im proud of you" orochimaru smiled a little "t-thanks dad…" he stood up and walked away back over to ryuu.

Orochimaru picked up ryuu and started walking away, he didn't know where he was going but he had to go somewhere. He walked through the forest tears running down his cheeks for once he felt he was the strongest person ever.

"I think I should explain this...i didn't know of anything outside the forest we lived in, my father was a S rank criminal wanted in konaha for stealing forbidden scrolls. He was also wanted in many clans for stealing members and experimenting with their jutsus, a popular clan was the uchiha clan. I was very lost. Another issue is I resembled my father I had the pale skin, black hair, purple markings, and amber eyes…no one was going to pay me or ryuu any respect. But at the time when I was that age I didn't know any of that…I didn't know the reason why I was going to be treated with such disrespect"


	5. a little bit of kindness

"I ended up passing out after a few days of walking…"

There was nothing but trees, ryuu and orochimaru had found a water fall and orochimaru had managed to catch 1 fish, but it was only enough for 1 person so he gave it to ryuu. As they walked orochimaru felt his hunger taking over as his vision began to blur "ugh..." ryuu looked up at him "owo? What's wrong?" before orochimaru could answerer he found himself laying on the ground and ryuu yelling above him "owo! Owo!" he groaned and closed his eyes, everything went black.

When he finally began to come through he saw 2 figures above him. One was saying "oh my god he's dead!" "no you baka! He isn't dead hes waking up! Hey are you ok?" orochimaru saw 2 kids around his age, a boy and a girl the girl was holding ryuu. "glad to see you woke up, you've been out for 2 hours" the girl said as orochimaru looked her over. She had short blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore a light blue kimono, he didn't respond to her. The boy said "I knew he wasn't dead" smirking as he crossed his arms. Orochimaru looked to him examining his spiky white hair and his white kimono, the girl punched the boy hard on the head "baka! You were freaking out!" the boy rubbed his head "ow!"

Orochimaru weakly stood up still weak from hunger, the girl looked to him "hey take it slow." Orochimaru said "m-may I have my brother?" the girl nodded and hands him ryuu "of course…do you need any he-" before she could finish orochimaru darted off through the trees as fast as he could. The girl said "…help?" the boy said bluntly "boy what a weirdo" the girl looked to him and punched him on the head again "baka!"

"who were they?"

"im not gonna spoil it…"

"aw come on!"

"nope"


	6. i almost lost him

"_another week past, that little bit of kindness helped me trek on until we got to a small town, it was the mist village I think."_

orochimaru walked through the gates to the town as he looked around "finally..we've found a town." ryuu was clinging onto his back sucking his thumb "owo im hungry" orochimaru slid ryuu off "dont worry im going to get you some food" ryuu held orochimarus hand he nods "ok.."

orochimaru searched through the town until he came to a small outdoor market. The 2 of them stared with hunger at the many fruits and vegetables alined on the racks. Orochimaru peered up at a sign with prices on it "..oh no" ryuu looked up at him "whats wrong owo?" orochimaru looked to ryuu, they didnt have any money. "n-nothing...why dont you go wait for me by the entrance ill be right there" ryuu nodded and ran off.

Orochimaru took off his kimono leaving himself in a fishnet shirt and long pants as he crawled under 1 of the stands laying it out like a blanket. He began wandering around sneaking food over to his kimono to hide it. "iv gotta be careful, if I get caught im dead" he thought to himself as he reached up and grabbed a apple from a stand.

The box holding the apples slid forward and fell onto him "ah!" the store owner looked over to orochimaru "hey! What do you think your doing kid!" orochimaru gasped and grabbed his kimono wrapping it around the food, he began running for the entrance as the owner chased him.

"ryuu run!" orochimaru yelled as he approached the gate, ryuu didnt hesitate he did just as his brother said and started running. The store owner reached out and grabbed orochimaru by his hair pulling him to a stop. Orochimaru screamed "ow!" the store owner lifted him up to eye level glaring angrily "you little runt! You were stealing food from my stand!" orochimaru was shaking holding the food close "n-no I wasnt" "shut up! You dont look like your from around here but let me give you a little advice kid, this is a hard town" he threw orochimaru onto the ground and kicked him grabbing the food back "and you can get killed if you try a stunt like this" orochimaru winced gripping his side were he had been kicked "o-ow...please, my brother and I have been wandering for days...were starving" the store owner said "not my problem!" and walked away.

Orochimaru sat up shaking it hurt to move, the man had broken one of his ribs with the kick. He staggered to his feet as a thick mist began to set in 'r-ryuu?" he looked around "ryuu! Where are you!" he collapsed to his knees coughing "o-ow...dammit"

Ryuu skid to a stop deep in the forest and looked around "owo! I ran! But why did I have to run!" he turns around expecting to see orochimaru there but he wasnt, there was no one there. "...owo?" it was beginning to get dark, ryuu squinted his eyes trying to see in the distance for orochimaru "OWO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

a rustle came from the bushes ryuu turned around he smiled "owo?" a low growl emitted from the bush, ryuus smile turned into a frown "..o-owo?" he started backing up. A large bear stepped out of the bush growling. Ryuu froze in fear as it began to step closer towards him. "o-owo...help" tears started filling his eyes.

The bear charged at ryuu raring loudly. Ryuu screamed he put his arms up "no please dont!" Right as the bear was within inches of ryuu, orochimaru came jumping down he kicked the bear in the face making it back up growling. Orochimaru landed in front of ryuu glaring at the bear "dont you dare touch him!" the bear backed up back into the bush still growling. Ryuu clung onto orochimaru and broke down crying "owo!" orochimaru looked to ryuu and hugged him "thank god I got here in time, I almost lost you" ryuu kept crying he was to scared to speak.

Orochimaru kissed ryuus head gently "its ok ryuu, im here" a piercing pain went through his side he winced and collapsed down to his knees "augh!" ryuu stared "owo! Whats wrong!" orochimaru let go of ryuu gripping his side in pain "i-im fine...i just need to lay down" ryuu wiped off his eyes sniffling "ok...are we sleeping here?" orochimaru nods "yeah..that town isnt safe to stay in" ryuu nods "..ok"

"_that was the second time I almost lost my brother. I knew I had to be more careful or id end up loosing him" _


	7. winter miracles

_"it wasn't long till winter hit, and it hit hard"_

Orochimaru was sitting under a rock holding ryuu close as snow rained down on them. It had been 5 months that they were on there own and they had been struggling to get by. Orochimaru would sneak food out of any village they could find, but most of it would go to ryuu. They had both been attacked numerous times by angry villagers who had heard word of 2 thieves stealing food and other objects, due to this orochimaru and ryuu were suffering from many injuries.

Orochimarus teeth chattered as he pulled ryuu close "y..you warm ryuu?" ryuu was wrapped in 2 blankets he nods looking up at orochimaru 'uh huh, owo are you ok?" "y-yeah im f-fine a little c-c-cold never bothered me." he bit his lip to stop his teeth from chattering.

Not far from them the boy and girl who had helped them before were walking through the snow. the boy said "man this isnt fair, the hot springs are packed with girls when it snows why do i have to be stuck on a stupid mission" the girl looked back at him annoyed "shut your mouth before i shut it with my fist you pervert. this is just a short retrieval mission" the boy said "yeah to get some wood for the hokage! that's more like doing the chores for him!" the girl rolled her eyes "oh just shut up you idio-" out of the corner of her eye she saw the large rock mass that ryuu and orochimaru were under. "do you see that?" she asked squinting to see through the thick snow. "no all i see is a lot of white snow...can we keep going? i want to get this done with" the girl ignored him and ran off towards the rock the boy chased after her "hey wait come back!"

They ran up to the rock as the girl looked under it at orochimaru and ryuu. orochimaru looked up startled by the two, he immediately stood up to run. the girl grabbed him by his sleeve "wait! dont run" orochimaru looked back at her and attempted to tug his sleeve from her grip but was to weak from the cold and fatigue to. "you..look familiar, have i seen you before?" she asked curiously as the boy looked over him. orochimaru didnt say anything he continued tugging to free his sleeve the boy said "hey yeah your that kid we found passed out in the forest!" ryuu looked to them he smiled and waved at the girl "hello" the girl smiles and waves back "yeah i could never forget that cute face" ryuu giggled and blushed hiding his face in the blanket. orochimaru looked to ryuu and stopped struggling "..." the girl let go of orochimarus sleeve and extended her hand "im tsunade, that goof over there is jirayah" jirayah said "yo" orochimaru looked to tsunades hand and shook it hesitantly "...orochimaru" tsunade said "have you guys been on your own since we saw you?" ryuu nods "uh huh" tsunade smiled warmly "well dont worry, just come with us we'll get you somewhere safe and dry"

Tsunade stood up helping orochimaru and ryuu out from under the rock. orochimaru picked up ryuu holding him close jirayah said "geez your skins the exact same color as the snow" tsunade glared at him "jirayah!" jirayah said "well it is!" "ugh, sometimes i cant believe the things that come out of your mouth" she looked to orochimaru and took his hand "here fallow me, konaha isnt far from here" she began walking orochimaru said "k..konaha?" tsunade nods "yep the hokage will help you i know he will" orochimaru nods "o-ok" jirayah fallowed them "ha! hokage sama is gonna be shocked to see that we come back with something other than wood!"

_"so thats how you 3 met"_

_"yep...they seemed to be the only ones who cared and if it wernt for them me and ryuu would have frozen to death out there" _


	8. the Hokages decision

"_I had heard of konaha before, I believe I overheard my father talking to my mother about it"_

Ryuu clung tightly to orochimarus sleeve as there saviors lead them through the large village. Ryuus eyes wandered around curiously "wow! Owo it's huge!" orochimaru didn't say anything he was keeping his guard up watching jirayah and tsunade.

When they got to the hokage tower jirayah came busting into the hokages office "hiya sensei!" the hokage looked up obviously annoyed by jirayahs unannounced entrance "well hello you 2, did you bring my fire wood" jirayah smiles proudly "nope!" the hokage looked puzzled "and whys that?" tsunade bowed respectfully "sensei we found these 2 out in the forest.." she glanced back signaling for them to walk in.

Orochimaru hesitantly walked in keeping Ryuu close to him, the hokage looked over staring at them "..!". Tsunade said "they seem to be hurt and had no were else to go so we thought we would bring them here." The hokage stood up "that's very kind of you tsunade…may I please have some time alone with them" tsunade nodded walking out with jirayah as she closed the door behind her.

The hokage walked over examining orochimaru as he circled around him "hm…tell me boys what are you names" orochimaru said shyly "o-orochimaru, and this is my brother Ryuu" Ryuu gave a small wave "hello" the hokage kneeled down to them "and your last names?" orochimaru responded politely "our last names are Rem sir" The expression on the hokages face went shocked "And is your father izune Rem?" orochimaru nodded as the hokage stood up circling them once more before sitting at his desk "im sorry but there is no place for you 2 here in konaha, im going to have to ask you to both leave immediately"

"No! Please sir we beg you! Don't send us back out there!" orochimaru blurted out as he cringed gripping his side from an injury. The hokage raised a brow "why not?" ryuu held orochimarus hand tightly "we have no home sir were all alone…mommy and daddy went missing during a fire and they can't find us" orochimaru looked down he hadn't told ryuu that their parents were dead yet. Ryuu continued "we have been trying to live on our own but we aren't having much luck…please sir let us stay"

The hokage sighed as he looked over orochimaru and ryuu once more before leaning back in his chair "go have tsunade and jirayah take you 2 to the hospital…ill consider allowing you to stay" ryuu smiled bowing his head "thank you sir!" he helped orochimaru walk out of the room closing the door behind him.

The hokage sighed as a anbu appeared from the shadows "so the Rem children survived the fire?" the anbu nodded "my apologies hokage sama we thought we got them all when we set it…if you want I can go take care of them myself" the hokage raised a hand "no, let's leave them be for now . im not getting any bad vibes from the little one but the other one…orochimaru…im interested in seeing what happens with him" the anbu nodded "as you wish but sir, what if they find out the fire was caused by us" the hokage shakes his head "they won't" he looked out the window watching as jirayah helped orochimaru through the snow by his arm and tsunade carried Ryuu in her arms.

"_I never thought about it before but ryuus cuteness and smallness could be very handy sometimes" _


	9. friends

"_it didn't take long for me to realize tsunade wasn't going to give me headaches…but jirayah…well he was something else"_

Tsunade ran her hands through Ryuus hair trying to comb twigs leaves and bugs out of it "don't worry ill give you a nice warm bath at the hospital once your taken care of" ryuu smiled "tank you" jirayah entered the hospital and went into a room "dude you really stink" orochimaru glared at him for the rude comment "sorry there aren't showers in the forest" he sat down on the table gripping his side as tsunade sets ryuu next to him "jirayah go get a doctor' jirayah whined "why me?" she gave him a harsh look. Jirayah walked out "alright alright im going"

Tsunade sighed she looked to orochimaru "sorry about that, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed" orochimaru nods "I've noticed" he looks to ryuu and picks him up holding him close. Tsunade smiled a little "you're really protective over him aren't you" "well you have no idea what we've been through" "can you tell me?" orochimaru looked down and shook his head "I'd rather not" she held his hand gently "ok I can wait"

Jirayah walked in with a doctor fallowing behind "I'll take it from here, could you 2 wait outside?" tsunade nods as she walked out jirayah fallowed.

Hours passed and the doctor walked out. Tsunade stood up from a chair "are they ok?" the doctor said "the little one is just suffering from hunger and a few cuts and bruises nothing to serious…but his brother was the worst, broken bones, internal bleeding, hunger, im surprised he's last this long" tsunade bit her lip "will he be ok?" the doctor nods "I gave him some medicine and healed the wounds he just needs to take it easy for a few days" tsunade nods "thank you" she walked in jirayah fallowed.

Orochimaru looked over he was laying on a table his head and chest were bandaged along with his left arm, ryuu was sitting in a chair nibbling on a cookie the doctor gave him. "Well aren't you a mess!" jirayah said as he walked over to orochimaru. Tsunade went over to ryuu and picks him up "im going to go give him a bath is that ok?" orochimaru nodded his gaze turning back to the ceiling he was out of It from the medicine.

Tsunade walked into the bathroom she sets ryuu down and began filling the tub "so was the doctor nice?" ryuu nods holding up his half eaten cookie "he gave me this! I've never had one of these before!" Tsunade walked over helping ryuu take off his kimono "…you've never had a cookie before?" Ryuus face lit up as he took another bite "so there called cookies? No I've never had them but I love them!" Tsunade took off his pants as she picked him up setting him in the tub "I've never met a kid who hasn't had a cookie" "well the only food our dad gave let us eat was vegetables, eggs, and fruit and when owo would get us food it was usually fish and a few berries"

Tsunade put some soap in her hand and started washing Ryuus hair "where's your dad?" ryuu finished his cookie licking crumbs off his fingers "well there was this big fire and we lost our house but owo said that mommy and daddy got out and there looking for us right now" tsunade frowned a little thinking to herself "…why would it take this long for their parents to find them…unless" she stared at ryuu it was a sad stare. Ryuu played with some of the soap in the water giggling; tsunade filled a cup with water and rinsed out his hair "how old are you?" "Im going to be 4 in April, owo just turned 7 a while ago" tsunade grabs a wash cloth and began cleaning off his face "4 huh? Well aren't you the little man" ryuu giggled.

Tsunade drained the tub she wraps a towel around ryuu picking him up "I'll find you and orochimaru some clothes, for now stay in the towel" she walks out ryuu nodded. Jirayah was not in the room tsunade goes over to orochimaru "where's jirayah?" she sets ryuu on the table. Orochimaru said "he saw a nurse and walked out without saying anything" tsunade sighed "I thought that would happen…well the baths open if you want to wash off" orochimaru nods he sat up gripping his side in pain "ack!" "Don't move to fast! The doctor said you have to take it easy…here I'll help you" she helped orochimaru off the table and into the bathroom.

Orochimaru winced as tsunade sat him down on the toilet "...do you need help washing off?" he reached down to pull off his pants "no I've got it- ow!" he sat back up holding his bandaged arm. Tsunade sighed "here" she helped orochimaru undress "don't worry the bandages are water proof you can keep them on" orochimaru nodded blushing a little from embarrassment he kept himself covered up. Tsunade turned on the shower and helped orochimaru in "I'll be right here if you need anything" she closed the shower curtain and sat down on the floor.

Orochimaru moved under the water and took a sigh of relief he had missed the feeling of a nice warm shower, he started washing himself off. Tsunade leaned against the wall "so…ryuu is your brothers' name right?" "Yes" "he was telling me about a fire and your parents" "…." "They're not coming to find you guys are they…" orochimaru was silent for a few minutes then you could hear a few small sobs from the shower "n-no…the fire killed them' tsunade looked to the curtain "why haven't you told him?" orochimaru was crying but he was trying to keep it silent "I-if I told him while we were out there he would lose almost all hope…I didn't want to see him depressed it would make everything harder than it was" Tsunade sighs she looks to the ceiling "oh, well you guys are safe now. It's ok to tell him" "i-I can't…I can't bring myself to tell him, I don't want to make him cry" "its better he knows now than when he's older" orochimaru looked down he turns off the water "im done, can I have a towel?" tsunade nods she opens the curtain and hands him a towel.

Tsunade helped orochimaru out of the bathroom and sat him down in a chair "you going to be ok?" orochimaru nods whipping off his eyes "yeah" she nods looking over to ryuu who was curled up asleep on the table she smile a little thinking to herself "cute". Jirayah walked in "hey guys sensei said to wait here so he can talk to orochimaru and ryuu" tsunade nods "ok" she sat down next to orochimaru and held his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Orochimaru looked to tsunades hand and smiled leaning back.

"_The definition of friendship is that friendship is a personal relationship shared between each friend for the welfare of other, in other words, it is the relationship of trust, faith and concern for each other feelings…I had found friendship" _


	10. the new house

"_I can say right now I was very nervous, if ryuu and I got thrown out into the streets again we would never survive in the snow"_

The hokage walked into the room as his gazed turned to orochimaru "you and your brother may stay here in konaha, there's a old house that is near tsunade and jirayahs houses that you 2 may stay in…but there had better not be any trouble" orochimaru smiled he nods "there won't be! Thank you sir!" he stood up holding the towel up and bowed his head respectfully. The hokage nods looking to tsunade and jirayah "show them to the house…but get them some clothes first" jirayah said "I think I've got some stuff that will fit him" the hokage nods walking out.

Orochimaru goes over to ryuu and strokes his hair "ryuu wake up…were going home" he tiredly opened his eyes yawning "home?" orochimaru smiled "yup" jirayah said "wait here I'll go get you guys some clothes" he ran out. Tsunade puts a hand on orochimarus shoulder "i knew things would be ok" he looked to her and hugged her "thank you so much." Tsunade smiled hugging him "you're welcome"

Jirayah walked back in "ok I don't know if this is going to fit but- awwwwww isn't this cute" orochimaru looked over letting go of tsunade blushing a little, tsunade looked over "shut up jirayah" he smiled and hands orochimaru 2 kimonos "what I just said it was cute" tsunade rolled her eyes "whatever"

Orochimaru picks up ryuu and walked into the bathroom he closed the door setting ryuu down 'ok ryuu, which one do you want both are going to be too big for you" ryuu started sucking his thumb he points to a black one with white and red flame designs "dis one" orochimaru nods handing him the kimono his was a light purple with a dark purple outline.

Once they were changed into the kimonos orochimaru opened the door, ryuu came running out the sleeves went past his hands and the back dragged on the ground behind him. Tsunade smiled "aww that looks great on you ryuu" he giggled hiding his face in the sleeves. Orochimaru walked out "it's a little too big" jirayah puts a arm around orochimarus neck "don't worry we'll fatten you up on some ramen and then it'll fit" orochimaru said "um ok" tsunade walks out "slow down jirayah we have to show them their house first" jirayah nods fallowing her "right!"

As they walked through the streets of konaha orochimarus eyes wandered everywhere "this place is…different" jirayah said "in a good way or bad way?" "Good" "heh wait till you see your house" they approached a old dusty building that seemed to cast a grey shadow on the colorful village. Tsunade opened the door, it was a small living space there was 1 bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room with a broken tv. Jirayah looked around the dusty establishment "wow…sensei screwed you over" orochimaru shrugged "it's better than sleeping in a forest"

Tsunade sets ryuu down and goes over to the power box opening it "how about we take you 2 out for dinner tonight" there was a loud thud thump noise she looked over. Orochimaru was fast asleep on the couch holding ryuu in his arms who was also asleep sucking his thumb tsunade sighed "guess not…"jirayah poked orochimaru "he's out like a light" "well they've been through a lot I wouldn't be surprised if they slept for a week…come on lets go buy some groceries for them and clean this place up" tsunade said as she walks out of the house. Jirayah nodded "ok" they walked out.

"_it felt good to have a place to call home, to not have to run anymore…I could relax for once" _


	11. ichiraku ramen bar

"_2 days or so must have passed"_

Orochimaru opened his eyes to find jiraiya staring down at him "good morning sleeping beauty!" He sat up looking around everything had been cleaned up and a new tv replaced the old crappy one

"Where's ryuu?"

"Oh tsunade took him out shopping for clothes, im supposed to take you out and show you around"

"Ok" he stood up

Jiraiya lead him out of the house he pointed across the street "that's my house, and next door to mine is tsunades if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask" orochimaru nods "where's that ramen place you mentioned before?" a grin spreads across jiraiyas face "haha! a ramen fan huh? I'll show you!" He grabbed orochimarus hand and began running down the street through the snow "ah! Jiraiya slow down!" "That's what she said! Haha!"

Tsunade had ryuu standing on a table she was helping him try on a shirt "geez ryuu, a small is still too big for you. How can you be so tiny?" Ryuu giggled "owo says it's because I don't drink milk but I like it, Im fun sized" tsunade smiled picking up a pile of clothes "that you are, come on lets pay for this stuff" ryuu nodded climbing off the table.

Once they paid for the stuff they left the store ryuu was holding tsunades hand and sucking his thumb "im hungwy" tsunade smiled "well lets go get you some food, how about ramen?" ryuu said "what's ramen?" "You've never had ramen? Don't worry ill get you a bowl" she walked across the street to the ramen bar.

As they walked in they saw jiraiya and orochimaru. "Ok on 3, whoever chugs there broth first wins" "you're on" orochimaru said smirking. Jiraiya smirked "1…2…3!" they started chugging tsunade sighed "…pigs" she picked up ryuu setting him down in the seat next to orochimaru and sat next to him.

Orochimaru dropped the bowl on the table "ha I win!" jiraiya puts his bowl down "wow seriously? How did you do that?""No gag reflex" he said pointing at his neck. tsunade said "seriously?" ryuu nods "I have it to" jiraiya said "so like you could shove this chop stick all the way down your throat?" orochimaru nods "I suppose so" jiraiya hands him the chop sticks "do it" "um, ok"

Orochimaru tilted his head back and opened his mouth shoving the chop sticks down his throat. Tsunade looked away "oh god gross!" jiraiya smiled "cool!" orochimaru closed his mouth and swallowed. Jiraiya said "that was amazing! Can you spit it back up?" orochimaru smiled he was enjoying the attention "yeah" he opened his mouth and reached in pulling out the chop sticks "dude! Cool!"

Ryuu and tsunades ramen came, tsunade took a pair of chop sticks "it's good to see you 2 are getting along, but I'd really like to enjoy my meal" orochimaru puts the chop sticks down "sorry tsunade" jiraiya said "aw you always ruin the fun tsunade!" she started eating "just call me the fun police"

Jiraiya sighs and looked to orochimaru "speaking of no fun, are you going to enroll into the school here?" orochimaru looked confused "there's a school?" "Yeah it's were we waste 6 hours of our life, but it's all going to be worth it once we graduate and become ninja" orochimaru leaned back in his chair remembering the training his dad made him do "im not sure…" tsunade smiled "how about we take you with us tomorrow to see how it is?" "Well…ok" jiraiya smiled "ok we'll come over tomorrow at 6 to get you"

"_That night I prayed school was nothing like what my dad made me go through…" _


	12. First day of school

"_I awoke to a very rude awakening" _

Jiraiya was banging pots and pans standing on the edge of orochimarus bed "wake up! Wake up! School starts soon! Wake up! Wake up!" Orochimaru opened his eyes startled and sat up glaring at him. Jiraiya said "come on were going to be late!" he leaped off the bed and ran out.

Orochimaru stood up and slipped on a purple kimono and his shoes "I have to remember to lock my door at night" he walked out of his room. Ryuu looked over he had been watching TV "owo? Where are you going?" "School" he grabs a orange and walks over to the door. Ryuu stands up and ran over "im going to!" "no ryuu you have to stay here" ryuu grabs onto orochimarus leg "please owo, im scared to be home alone" "I said no" "but….what if there's another fire" orochimaru looked to ryuu "…!" he sighs "….ok..You can go"

They both walked out of the house, Jiraiya and Tsunade were waiting for them outside. Tsunade said "your bringing ryuu?" orochimaru nods "I can't leave him alone at home" "that's ok, he's allowed to come now let's go before we're late" Jiraiya said as he began walking to the school. Orochimaru picked up ryuu and fallowed tsunade looked to him "you nervous?" orochimaru nods "…a little" "don't worry you'll be fine"

The halls were light by open windows and the voices of kids could be heard behind each door. Orochimarus eyes wandered everywhere he had never been in a school before, but it looked very nice. Tsunade and Jiraiya lead him into room 203. It was a big class at least 26 kids, and the teacher was a black haired young man. The teacher looks over "I would usually expect lateness from jiraiya, but tsunade you to?" tsunade said "sensei we had to bring our friend, he wanted to see what school is like so we offered to take him in today to see" The teacher looked over to orochimaru and nods "ok, take your seats you 2 so your friend can introduce himself to the class" They nod and go to their seats.

Orochimaru walked over and stood next to the teachers' desk facing the class "m-my names orochimaru Rem...And this is my little brother ryuu Rem" The teacher looked to him staring "did he just say Rem" he thought to himself "…thank you orochimaru, please take a seat with tsunade and jiraiya" Orochimaru nods he walks over sitting next to them. Jiraiya looked to orochimaru "good job dude, teach is giving you some bug eyed looks. He does the same to me, that means he likes you" Orochimaru nods setting ryuu down in the chair next to him.

The class droned on and on for what seemed like forever, people constantly gave orochimaru curious but weird looks which was making him more nervous. But ryuu didn't mind, he was walking around the class room changing seats and sitting next to people, he was being very sociable. The teacher said "ok, now id like the whole class to line up each person has to at least try and make a shadow clone. No one has to be perfect id just like to see your progress. Orochimaru you may do this to" Orochimaru nods he stood up and got into the line he was last.

Mostly everyone's shadow clone was incomplete or didn't last long, and then the line got down to orochimaru. Tsunade smiled at him "good luck" orochimaru nods and looks to the teacher. "Now orochimaru, have you ever done a shadow clone before" "yes" "ok show me what you can do" Orochimaru took a deep breath and did the hand sign 4 shadow clones appeared next to him, each a perfect clone of himself. The teacher stared in amazement "e-excellent job orochimaru! Class take a good look at this, this is what you will be able to do one day" Ryuu claps "yay owo!" Orochimaru smiled a little as the clones disappeared. Orochimaru turned around, most of the class was staring at him in amazement but a few people were glaring from jealousy. Orochimaru drooped his head down shyly as the bell rang "ok class recess, see you in a half hour" Everyone cleared from the class room.

Out on the play ground Orochimaru sat with tsunade and jiraiya on the swings "wow dude! You really won over teach today with that shadow clone stuff!" jiraiya said excitingly. Orochimaru shrugs "it wasn't much" Tsunade smiled "are you kidding me, we can barely keep one shadow clone going for long" "well before this my dad would teach me" Tsunade swings back and forth "he must have been a awesome dad" Orochimaru looked down a little at his necklace he didn't respond. Tsunade looked around "where did ryuu go?" Jiraiya jumps off the swing "I heard him say something about being hungry" orochimaru looked up he saw ryuu backed up against the fence by 3 kids "huh?"

One of the kids' grabbed ryuu by the collar of his shirt "cough it up you little pip squeak I know you took it!" ryuu whimpers squirming around "I didn't I swear I didn't!" orochimaru stares he quickly stood up and started running over. The kid made a fist putting it up for ryuu to see "see this, tell me where my lunch box is or ill be feeding you this" ryuu shivers a little "i-I don't have it! Owo! Owo!" Orochimaru pounced on the kid knocking ryuu out of his grasp. Before the kid hit the ground orochimaru was swinging punches at him "don't you dare touch him!" The kid screamed in pain "HELP!" Jiraiya and tsunade stood up to go help but 2 anbu leaped down from the tree grabbing orochimaru off the kid. Orochimaru squirmed around in a blind rage attempting to free himself from the anbu, the kid sat up and pointed at him "your craz-" A crimson splash went through the air from the kids shoulder, and in his shoulder a sword sliced half way through leading back to orochimaru.

Screams of pain filled the playground as kids stared. A sword at least 3 feet in length was sticking out of orochimarus mouth and plunging into the kids shoulder. Tsunade ran over to ryuu and picked him up covering his eyes Jiraiya smiles "cool!" The anbu pull orochimaru back away from the kid and hit him in a pressure point in his neck. Orochimaru gasps "…!" everything quickly faded to black and the sword retracted back into his mouth.

"_Some first day of school" _


	13. the truth comes out

"_later on that day, I sat outside of the hokages office"_

Two anbu stood by orochimarus side as he sat in a chair alone waiting to be seen by the hokage, still images were going through his head of what he had done. The door finally opened as orochimaru stood up and walked in being led by the anbu.

The hokage was sitting at his desk giving orochimaru a very stern glare "orochimaru you know why you're here right?" "y-yes sir" "ok then tell me" orochimaru took a deep breath to calm his nerves "I stabbed a kid on the play ground" "yes, and why did you do this?" the hokage asked. "Because he was hurting ryuu"

The hokage gave orochimaru a long look examining his facial expression, he looked almost sad for what he had done but at the same time successful. There was a sigh and then a long silence which was broken by the hokage "the boy is in the hospital..nothing serious, I will let you off with a warning but one more stunt like this and I will take serious measures" orochimaru looked up surprised that he got away so easily "ok sir, I understand" The hokage motioned for orochimaru to leave and he did not hesitate, orochimaru darted out smiling to himself.

Back at the house tsunade and jiraiya were watching ryuu while at the same time talking amongst themselves at what had happened. "it was all like aahh and then all like aahh! And orochimaru was like aahhhhh! And then that sword was like wooosh!" jiraiya explained jumping on the couch and imitating what orochimaru had done with a butter knife. Tsunade sighed "im just glad no one was seriously hurt" she looked to ryuu who was playing with a ball "I guess orochimarus instinct from living alone for so long is still there"

Just then orochimaru walked in panting from running the distance. Jiraiya wasted no time with his rant "oh my god orochimaru that was amazing! You whooped ass!" he explained running over. But orochimaru stepped right by him and walked over to ryuu kneeling down, jiraiya looked over "huh?"

Ryuu looked up to orochimaru holding the ball in his hands "owo?" orochimaru embraced ryuu in a tight warm hug his hair was slightly covering his eyes but he was smiling a little. Tsunade stands up "let's go jiraiya" the two of them exited leaving orochimaru and ryuu alone.

Ryuu could feel his sleeve getting wet he looked confused "owo? What's wrong?" Orochimaru was crying slightly he forced himself to talk "w-we need to talk ryuu…about mom and dad" ryuus light immediately light up "are they back!" "no…" "did we get a letter from them!" "no..ryuu listen"

Orochimaru gently grabbed ryuus shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. Ryuus expression went from happy and excited to worried and concerned "what is it owo?" Orochimaru took a deep breath "mom and dad…aren't coming back" ryuu tilted his head confused "what?" "that fire that I rescued you from, they never made it out of that…ryuu…mom and dad are dead"

Ryuus eyes grew wide as his ball slipped from his hands "w-what?" orochimaru sighed "im sorry I didn't tell you sooner I should have but I didn't, im so sorry" he looked down as the sounds of his sniffling brother filled his ears. "n-no they can't be dead, you promised they'd come for us" "ry I know I promised that but-"suddenly ryuu pulled away from orochimarus grasp "YOU PROMISED ME OWO! YOU PROMISED!" orochimaru looked to his brother and saw nothing but pain, fear, and sarrow in his crying face "ryuu i…" "YOU DON'T BREAK PROMISES OWO! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!" and with that he ran into his room slamming the door shut.

Orochimaru was stunned, his brother had never exploded at him like that before he just sat there staring at the door in shock. Tsunade walked into the house quietly and looked over to orochimaru she had been listening the entire time "orochimaru?" there was no answer. Tsunade walked over hesitantly "orochimaru…I heard everything" she sat next to him hugging him "im proud of you for telling him" "h-he's crying…he looked so sad" "well it's a lot for him to take in, he's very young orochimaru"

Orochimaru let his head hang low as tsunade stroked his hair "what made you decide to tell him now?" "…after what happened today, I realized even when were safe I could lose him at any moment…I felt I should tell him now before I ever lose the chance and regret it"

Tsunade said "oh…you still did the right thing" he sighed sadly and lightly nudged tsunade off himself "just go away" tsunade stared at him for a minute then stood up walking out. Orochimaru walked into his room and crawled his way into bed sluggishly. He curled up still silently weeping to himself.

Later that night while orochimaru lingered between consonances the door swung open, a small figure walked into the room and climbed into orochimarus bed. Orochimarus eyes fluttered open as he witnessed ryuu wiggling into the covers next to him then curling up close to him. Orochimaru pulled ryuu into a close hug "im sorry ryuu" "its ok owo…"

"_we didn't sleep that night, we just laid there silently"_


	14. party hard

"_I enrolled into the school, and it wasn't long till teams were assigned..i was 13 ryuu was 10"_

Years had passed, and loneliness had not left orochimarus side. He still did not get much sympathy from any of his class mates except for jiraiya and tsunade, through thick and thin they stuck by his side. Tsunade would come over and help him take care of ryuu and the house, while jiraiya kept them both busy everyday with his strange adventures. But during spare time orochimaru would train in the fields while ryuu watched and practiced with him, they both had a goal, to get stronger.

Orochimaru sat silently in class staring at the blank chalk board, the sound of jiraiyas snoring was causing him to also grow slowly weary. "Orochimaru" tsunades voice chimed in through the silence as his gaze turned to her "yeah?" a smile spreads across her face "we're getting our teams today" "really?" she nods "uh huh, don't worry though I don't think hokage sama would put you with the class mates that well….don't get along with you" Orochimaru sighed "let's hope so"

The teacher walked into the room carrying a list in his hand, the slam of the door caused jiraiya to awake from his slumber "huh? What?...what did I miss?" Tsunade whispered "quiet baka, sensei is going to read us our teams" Jiraiya stretched "its about time sorry losers but im finally going to be put with some people who match my unique skills" Orochimaru rolled his eyes and looked to the teacher. "OK! Class, as you all know today I will be assigning teams so let's get started" he cleared his throat and began reading off names "and finally! Team 7 will be Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru!" Jiraiya looked thrown off for a minute then smiled proudly "heey that's just what I was hoping for, did you hear that guys were all together!" tsunade said "oh please 5 minutes ago you were hoping to ditch us" "oh come on tsunade cant you take a joke!" tsunade said "obviously no" Orochimaru sat there staring at them as they bickered a small smile grew across his face "you were right tsunade…everything was going to be ok" he thought to himself letting out a small chuckle.

The bell rang and the class room cleared, along with the young new squad. Jiraiya walked down the dirt road "you know what I think we should celebrate tonight, how about at the ramen bar?" Tsunade smiled "yeah that sounds like a great idea, orochimaru you can bring ryuu to" He smiled nodding "okay" Jiraiya walked up to his house "so like in a hour we'll all meet up there" "deal" both tsunade and orochimaru said as jiraiya entered his house.

Tsunade began walking orochimaru home "I cant believe this…who would have thought we would end up together" orochimaru looked to her "im happy tsunade, truth is no one else would probably survive with me" tsunade frowned "…you're still not letting those times go?" Orochimaru shook his head "tsunade...its happened so many times, something in me snaps around the others and…people get hurt…" "well you wouldn't hurt me right?" A small blush went across orochimarus face he looked away "o…of course not tsunade" They walked up to his house "ok, well…orochimaru listen" He shyly looked at her "if you ever did hurt me I would always forgive you" she held his hand. Orochimaru said "you would?" She nods "that's what friends do they forgive each other" Orochimaru stood there and stared at her he felt himself get lost in her blue eyes "t-tsunade i…." he yanks his hand away and ran into the house slamming the door. Tsunade sighed sadly and started walking away.

Orochimaru stood leaning against the door panting heavily, he gripped his chest feeling his heart rate spiking out of control. Ryuu walked into the room holding a cup of milk "owo! You're home!" after all these years he never ceased to call orochimaru owo, in fact ryuu hadn't grown much at all. He was mentally a 10 year old but physically he was small like a 7 year old, its as if he never aged. Orochimaru took a deep breath and looked to ryuu smiling gently "yup and you'll never guess what happened today" "what? What?" Orochimaru walked over picking up his brother "I got my team assigned…im with jiraiya and tsunade" "yay!" ryuu clapped almost spilling his milk everywhere. Orochimaru took the glass and sets it on the table "were going to be leaving soon to celebrate at the ramen bar, so go get dressed" Ryuu nods he hops out of orochimarus arms running into their bed room "ok owo!"

Later that night orochimaru and ryuu were walking down the road on their way to the ramen bar. Ryuu walks holding orochimarus hand jumping over various sticks and stones that lay in their path. Orochimaru looked to him and smiled "you know ryuu…you just started school a year ago and you're already 3 years away from getting your team" Ryuu looked up at him "I now, don't worry owo one day im going to be just as strong as you" "im sure you will be" Truth was ryuu was terrible, he didn't have good chakra control, and it was almost impossible for him to perform any jutsu. The one thing ryuu was good with was a sword but orochimaru couldn't find one that ryuu could lift easily; he hoped this problem would blow over at one point.

They walked into the ramen bar to find jiraiya and tsunade waiting. Jiraiya looked over "heeyy there you are!" Orochimaru and ryuu took a seat next to them, food had already been laid out and it seemed as if jiraiya had ordered the entire menu. Ryuu stared "wow there's so much food!" tsunade smiled "my dad gave me most of his money for the night so I decided to treat us" Jiraiya said "not to mention I managed to sneak a little sake out of my parents liquor cabinet" Tsunade looked to him "jiraiya! We can't drink!" "oh calm down tsunade its just this once besides I think we've earned it" he took out a large white bottle and 3 cups. Orochimaru watched as jiraiya poured each glass, ryuu said "owo can I have it?" orochimaru shook his head "no ryuu this Is just for us..ill get you something special ok?" ryuu smiled "kay!"

Tsunade and orochimaru picked up there glasses glancing to each other hesitantly. Jiraiya was wasting no time gulping down his portion of the alcohol. Orochimaru waited for tsunade to drink hers then stared into his glass gulping down every last drop.

"_Everything went fuzzy around my 3__rd__ glass…oh god..But what happened in the morning I'll never forget"_


	15. crash hard

"_Hangovers…fucking….suck"_

The sun shone in through blinds as the head bursting sound of birds filled the air. Orochimaru slowly began to awake from his drunken slumber, everything hurt. The only soothing feeling was a warm steady breath on his chest and the embrace of someone hugging him. He painfully opened his eyes to the blinding sun, but also to find something white and puffy idling in his vision. "w-what the fuck" he stammered looking down; his vision was blurry at first but soon adjusted to find a horrific sight.

Jiraiya was clung onto orochimarus waist asleep, the only piece of clothing either of them wore was there boxers but orochimarus were loosely pulled down half way. His eyes grew wide and he sat there for a minute, to shock for words. Then finally the lump in his throat broke loose and he let out a loud, terrified scream. Jiraiya, startled by the scream, sat up his left hand gently leaning against orochimarus groin "huh! What! What's going on!" Orochimaru pushed jiraiya off scrambling to the other side of the bed "you tell me! Why are you naked!" it didn't take jiraiya long to realize the situation and he quickly replied "I don't know why are you naked!" "I don't know!" Orochimaru yelled back pulling his boxers up and using a pillow to cover up.

Jiraiya gripped his head "owww fuck stop yelling!" Orochimaru bit his lip to hold back a rude remark; his breath was heavy with fear. They sat there staring at each other in complete shock and slowly there gaze went around the room. There was a hole in the wall and clothes were spread out everywhere. Jiraiya said "what did we do…" Orochimaru gulped "im not sure" he was suddenly aware of a stinging pain on his ears "ow! Fuck!" he gripped his ears to find 2 clothes pins stabbed through them "m-my ears are pierced!" Jiraiya pointed laughing as the taste of blood trickled into his mouth and pain shot through his nose he froze and touched his nose, there was a tack stuck through it. Orochimaru snickers "serves you right for laughing at me" Jiraiya glared yanking the tack out "shut up!"

While bathing in the victory for each others' misery they stood up and got dressed, neither of them could ignore a awkward feeling below the belt, it felt sticky but neither of them checked to see what it was, not yet. Orochimaru walked out of the room to find the rest of his house was a mess but it was also silent. "Where's ryuu?" he questioned looking around the house Jiraiya shrugged "i-I dunno" Then, there was a knock on the door.

Orochimaru looked over "come in" tsunade walked in carrying ryuu in her arms "well good morning you 2 love bugs" Jiraiya groans sitting on the couch "please don't say that" Tsunade sets ryuu down next to him "well its true, last night you both confessed your undying love for each other" They both stared at her "w-what?" "yup…im going to guess you don't remember" Orochimaru shook his head sitting down "no…but how do you?" Tsunade said "I only had one glass, I don't get addicted to alcohol easily unlike you 2 did" [authors note: hahahaha…funny, I bet next she'll say she never lost a bet] Jiraiya said "so you can tell us what happened!" Tsunade said "….i don't think you want to know what happened" "no no we do! Please tell us!" Tsunade exhaled deeply "…fine"

*FLASH BACK*

Orochimaru leaned over wrapping his arms around jiraiyas neck "jiirraaa has anyone ever told you that your hair is soooo fluffy?" Jiraiya wrapped his arms around orochimaru "yeees, has anyone ever told you your eyes are soooo beautiful" A blush went across orochimarus face "you think im beautiful?" Jiraiya blushed "well…yeah" they stared at each other for a minute then Jiraiya dropped down to one knee taking orochimarus hand "oh orochimaru! Ever since I laid eyes on your black silky hair I knew you were the one!" "oh jira!" orochimaru gasped as he threw himself onto jiraiya, they both landed on the floor. Orochimaru stared into jiraiyas eyes as their heads moved closer together; Jiraiya moved his hand behind Orochimarus head and crashed their lips together into a long kiss. Tsunade and Ryuu sat there in shock staring at the young drunken lovers. "o..owo?" ryuu said in a worried tone Tsunade looked to him and sighed "come on ry..you can stay at my house tonight"

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Jiraiya was gagging and whipping off his tongue "ew ew ew ew! There is no way I swapped spit with him!" Orochimaru just sat there in a disgusted shock. Tsunade nods "well you did, and trust me...you 2 were happily feeling around during it" Jiraiya leans back "oh my god im going to be sick!" Orochimaru said "h..how did we end up back at my house?" Tsunade shrugs "im not sure but I came back to check on you guys and…well…"

*FLASHBACK*

Tsunade walked into the house "jiraiya? Orochimaru?" she looked around at the broken glass and torn up cough pillows and sighed "idiots…" a loud thump turned her attention to the bed room the thump was followed by groans and moans. Tsunade hesitantly walked over and cracked the door open peering in, but was shocked by what she saw. Orochimaru was on top of jiraiya pinning him to the bed by his shoulders, his tongue gently wrapped around his waist and disappeared into jiraiyas pants. Jiraiya was moaning and squirming "ah! Orochimaru!" Tsunade stared and closed the door quickly leaving the house.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Orochimaru stared blankly at tsunade he covered his mouth feeling a taste creeping up his throat, it was salty. Tsunade said "I don't know what happened after that but I had no plans on sticking around to find out" Jiraiya looked to orochimaru staring at him "t-tsunade…can you take ryuu and leave…I think me and orochimaru need to talk" Tsunade nods she picked up ryuu and walked out.

Silence went through the room for a few minutes, they just stared at each other in shock. Slowly the memories of last night began to creep into their minds. Jiraiya broke the silence "so…are we gay" "no! no of course not! we're just…2 guys who..got to drunk and…butt fucked" Jiraiya nods and took a deep breath "you're right you're right…it was all just a accident, im straight I know im straight" Orochimaru nods "right same here, look…let's just try to forget this and…put it behind us" Jiraiya nods "agreed"

"…_.what?"_

"_oh nothing"_

"_im straight! I swear! ...i just get a little crazy when drunk"_

"_sure sure sure"_

"_. . .shut up"_


	16. The First Mission

"_Jiraiya and I never moved on after the party…he went on to his perverted actions with girls and I continued my training…but every now and then there was a awkward moment where we would stop and just stare at each other, but we did move on, and we got our first real squad mission about 5 months later"_

Orochimaru Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in assignment room as the instructor searched through the files for their mission. "ah here it is! You 3 will be delivering a package to the mist village" Jiraiya groaned "just a stupid delivery mission, come on cant you give us something harder" "sorry nope you 3 are still gennin, you'll get harder missions at one point" Jiraiya sighed and walked out "whatever" tsunade bowed respectively and fallowed "you idiot stop complaining they can easily assign this mission to someone else!" "oh shut up tsunade you know we can do much better" Orochimaru walked out of the room holding the package "they said this will take about a week or 2, let's stop by the house so I can at least tell ryuu we're leaving" Tsunade and Jiraiya nod walking out.

They made their way up to orochimarus house and walked in. ryuu was practicing throwing kunai at a target on the wall, he was continuously missing. "ryuu?" orochimaru said walking over ryuu looked up at orochimaru smiling "look owo! Im using the target board you got me!" orochimaru looked to the board and smiled a little "very good ryuu, keep working and aim for the middle ok?" ryuu nods "kay!" he threw another and I missed about a foot away from the target. Orochimaru sighed and kneeled down hugging him "ryuu I have to leave for about a week or 2…will you be ok?" Ryuu froze and looked to him "h-how long?" Orochimaru bit his lip "…2 weeks" Ryuus face turned twisted with fear, orochimaru hadn't left for more than a day since they got to konaha he hugged onto orochimaru "no don't go!" Orochimaru sighed and strokes his hair "I need to, look you keep practicing and whenever you need to you can go to the hokages office and stay there for the day" "but owo!" orochimaru kissed ryuus head "I promise ryuu I'll be back as soon as possible but I need this training, its going to help me get stronger" ryuu looked up at him sniffling "it is" "yup and I promise when I get back we'll do something fun" "o-ok" Orochimaru gave him a long tight hug then left with jiraiya and tsunade leaving ryuu standing in the living room still sniffling.

Jiraiya led them out of the village "ok! Let's go!" he declared as he began walking. Tsunade walked in the opposite direction "jiraiya….it's this way" Jiraiya did a U turn and fallowed them "I knew that!" Orochimaru glanced back at the village as they walked away, praying that ryuu would be ok while he was gone.

They walked all day, as they walked orochimaru saw far too many familiar places. Orochimaru walked up to a large rock and stared at it "…this is" tsunade walked over "huh?" Orochimaru looked to her and jiraiya "this is where you found me and ryuu" Tsunade stared at the rock "how can you tell?" "look" Orochimaru said as he pointed at the hole him and ryuu were sitting in Tsunade looked under the rock at him "your right, oh god that was so long ago" Jiraiya said "it just looks like a rock to me" Orochimaru sighed and started walking away "it's more than that, all of this is, everything out here. All the places ryuu and I hid at, it's all thanks to those places him and I are alive" He looked back at tsunade and jiraiya "its thanks to you guys too" Tsunade smiles and fallowed him "well we're glad we rescued you guys" Orochimaru smiled and kept walking.

Night soon fell upon the squad and they set up a small fire and camp. Orochimaru sat on his sleeping bag staring up at the moon tsunade sat next to him drinking a cup of broth "orochimaru?" "mhm?" "What was it like to be alone for all that time?" Orochimaru looked down "it was…hard, every day could have been our last and ryuu couldn't defend himself. It was all up to me to keep him alive and myself" Tsunade looked down "oh…sorry I brought it up" she took a long sip from her brother. Orochimaru looked to tsunade and hugged her "thank you" "huh? For what?" "just…thank you" Tsunade smiled and lift orochimarus chin up she gave him a small peck on the lips then laid down "…you're welcome, good night" Orochimarus face turned red he stared at her then turned his attention back to the moon.

"_She was like…my sister"_

"_Seems like she was a bit more, seems like you had a crush on her"_

"…_we were kids, it was just childish" _


	17. curiosity killed the cat

"_As the days rolled on of our travels, we became curiouser and curiouser to what we were delivering. We had been given strict orders to not open the box but…well…a child's curiosity is sometimes the strongest thing it has" _

Jiraiya attempted to snatch the package from tsunades hands "come on tsunade! Just a peek!" "no!" "pleeasseee no one will ever know!" Tsunade struck a strong blow to jiraiyas head "baka I said no! our orders were to not open the package!" Jiraiya whimpered as he rubbed his head in pain "aw come on" Orochimaru had listened to jiraiyas whining about the package for a entire 6 days, and truth be told, he was also beginning to wonder what dwelled inside the package, softly he spoke "tsunade…maybe jiraiyas right, a small peek wouldn't hurt" Tsunade rolled her eyes clutching the box close "orochimaru not you to!" He moved closer and swiftly snatched the box out of her hands "we may as well know what we are delivering since we are making such a long journey" She sighed in defeat and nodded as Orochimaru carefully sliced open the package, being careful not to damage the tape too much.

They all gasped as, inside the box was a old and slightly torn scroll that was marked with a golden X on the seal that held it closed. "t..this is a forbidden scroll" tsunade stammered as she carefully picked it up. Jiraiya smiled with excitement and went to grab it from her "lets open it! I bet it teaches you some sort of awesome jutsu!" she quickly moved it away from his reach "no jiraiya! These things are dangerous!" "psh hell if I care I can take on anything that's written on that piece of paper!" Distracted by the extent of the argument, tsunade and jiraiya failed to notice 2 figures standing tall in the trees. The scroll lifted out of tsunades hands and floated to the figures, immediately silencing the argument. Orochimaru turned to the figures and quickly threw 2 kunai at them, but the figures jumped down to the ground in front of them dodging the kunai.

A large man stood before the squad, he had dark hair that fell in front of his left eye and his other eye was a light glowing purple color, he had well built arms that had tattoos down them and wore only a pair of black pants held up by a sash around his waist. Next to him was a grey haired young girl, around the age of 12, who wore a white kimono with red flowers on it, her eyes were bright red and her hair was as black as tar. The man held the scroll tightly as he snickered "I'd like to thank you 3 for delivering this scroll to me and my friend here" Jiraiya growled and took out a kunai "give it back now you prick!" The man only chuckled and slid the scroll into his sash "I suggest you put that kunai away boy before you get hurt, we were going to reward you by sparing your lives so don't make me rethink my kindness" Orochimaru glared and whispered "guys…I have a pla-" before he could finish jiraiya went sprinting at the 2 at full speed "I don't want kindness from you!"

Jiraiya lunged at the man slicing his kunai for what seemed like a direct hit to the man's chest, but as the kunai hit his skin he evaporated leaving only the girl standing there. "what the hell!" jiraiya yelled as he looked around for the man. His voice came booming from the forest "Buki…you know what to do" The girl nodded and turned her gaze to jiraiya, her wide red eyes glowing. Jiraiya took a step back as a red chakra pulse emitted off the girl and bashed through tsunade, jiraiya, and orochimaru. Each of them were out cold

"_that mission wasn't going to be as easy as I hoped it would be"_

Authors note: hey guys sorry iv been gone, I had to deal with a few deaths and switching schools but im back now :D expect more writing!


End file.
